Valentine's Day
by beingzen
Summary: AU, LaviOC, KandaOC and AllenLenalee. When hope is lost and new love stories begin. Who said Kanda can't be Romantic? A very sweet love story. So sweet it'll give you cavities... T for language


Written for a contest at Deviantart. This oneshot won 1st place.

* * *

Kanda was not a romantic man. It was as simple as that. Anyone who even dared to think such a thing would meet their premature and utterly painful death at the hands of a very pissed off young samurai. Lavi had personal experience with the dark haired Kendo master's torture techniques. They usually involved Kanda's beloved sword, Mugen.

So, when Lenalee and Allen saw the very same unromantic Yuu Kanda leaving a bakery shop with the needed utensils to make Valentine chocolates, they immediately though that the world as they knew it was just about to meet a very disastrous end and decided that, yes, they should probably get a more experienced person in Kanda's behavior to clarify the situation.

As for the raven haired man, well, he didn't see the couple across the street, with their very wide eyes and terror stricken forms. He simply walked away with all the dignity he always carried in himself and walked fast- he certainly did not run- back to the school he'd just come from.

Why the school?

Simple: Kanda was not going to bake chocolates at home where everyone could see him. He'd just have to "borrow"- or lock himself inside- one of the home economics classroom.

What had made Kanda break his violent routine of killing any living thing that even dared to put his name and the word romantic in the same sentence?

Good question.

_It_ happened a couple of days prior to his shopping escapade. Kanda had been training his Kendo class as per usual-the Kendo teacher had given up his job after being beaten by Kanda every day for a month since the twelve year old student joined the club in junior high- when he'd overheard Jun and her sister talking as the oldest left his training.

"Someone left another love letter for you in my shoe locker again." Nao told her sister while getting a white envelope out of her math book with Jun's name written on it in black ink.

Kanda watched as Jun opened said envelope and read through the letter, her hopeful expression leaving her face as her eyes traveled to the end of the page.

"Not him again, huh?" Nao asked and Jun only nodded. "You already know he's never sent you a love letter. He's never done anything that could indicate he still likes you, nee-chan. Maybe…maybe he's moved on."

Jun looked at the floor instead of her uneasy sister. The fifteen year old girl had met Kanda in kindergarten where Kanda had proposed to her and they'd had a nice wedding, where even the teacher joined thinking they had been just playing. Six year old Alma, Kanda's brother, had conducted the ceremony for the five year old couple.

When Nao and Jun became orphans in a car crash at the tender age of ten and eight respectively, Alma and Kanda's guardian, Froid Tiedoll, had taken them in and Kanda had once again claimed to be Jun's husband and that he would protect her and her sister, because that's what a husband should do.

That had been five years ago.

With the passing of time, Kanda's lingering touches and side glances seemed to lessen until they disappeared completely when they joined Junior High.

"Please, nee-chan. You're a senior now. You should give up."

Jun just smiled sadly at her sister. "You're probably right as usual…"

Both girls sat down on the chairs at the waiting room of the dojo in silence. Nao kept throwing worried glances at her sister now and again.

Kanda frowned silently from inside the classroom before composing himself "You two should go ahead." He said, gaining their attention. "I'll stay behind to clean the dojo."

He adamantly refused their offers to help him on his task and sent the two very suspicious girls on their way. As soon as they were out of sight, he left in the complete opposite direction.

It had taken the Kendo master three entire days of watching Jun receiving Valentine's letters to finally realize that, yes Valentine's Day was approaching and that yes, Jun was pretty much still single to everyone else but him and she wouldn't be for much longer if Nao kept suggesting that her sister answered some of the letters, claiming to know that the authors were nice guys. So Kanda formulated a plan to make the dark honey eyed girl his again.

And that is how Alma had found his brother covered in chocolate, completely frustrated and screaming obscenities at the poor and guiltless three edible chocolate bonbons he'd manage to create in the two hours he'd been cooking in the silent deserted school classroom.

"You're doing it wrong, Yuu-chan."

Kanda glared at his brother, but even that act required a strength he did not have at the moment.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Alma." He confessed with a sad frown on his face.

Alma had always been the only person Kanda had opened up to, except Jun, and he had obviously overlooked the later one as off late…the sixteen year old High School Sophomore had received a very worried phone call from one of Kanda's friends- the Moyashi he believed Kanda called him- telling him that his brother was acting extremely out of character and that they feared something awfully wrong was happening.

They were obviously not overreacting.

"I can't even make a single box of chocolates for my…for Jun…" Kanda continued in his angry/slightly melancholic voice. "I love her, I honestly do…but I've royally fucked up…and I can't think of a good way to make it right anymore…"

Alma wacked him in the head with a bit more strength than it was probably necessary, but then again, he'd always been the bullied one.

"What the hell is wrong with you, stupid idiot?!" Kanda yelled at him, his temper clearly flaring up.

"She's your wife, Yuu-chan. I am sure she'll like anything you give her!" Alma chirped in his ever present happy tone.

"Alma, we're fifteen, now, not five." Kanda deadpanned. Then he confessed in a very small and embarrassed tone "I don't think I even know her anymore…"

"Yes you do." Alma exclaimed. "You're just temporarily stupid."

Kanda tched and his brow started twitching in annoyance. Any other day he'd be running after his brother screaming at him for calling him stupid and throwing anything he could find at him. Alma continued.

"At the moment you're not going to be able to make any chocolate sweet, no matter how much sugar you put in it." The older boy sat on a chair next to Kanda's messy workplace, he took a chocolate and popped it into his mouth, grimacing.

"Hey! That's for Jun, you retard!" Kanda snapped and took the other two chocolates out of Alma's reach, glaring daggers at his brother.

"No they're not!" Alma shouted back prying the bitter treats out of his stubborn brother's hands. "Jun's gonna cry tears of blood with those! You haven't paid attention to what I'm saying, baka!"

"I don't need your stupid happy sermons and you lame book phrases! I am going to make the most delicious chocolates! You'll see, idiot!"

After immersing himself to work again, Kanda yelled in a very angry voice: "And stop manipulating me into doing whatever you want, asshole!"

Alma left the classroom with a grin and two very bitter chocolates on his hands. Allen, Lenalee, Nao and Lavi met him in the hallway with similar worried expressions.

"What do you think? Allen asked.

"He's an idiot!" Alma answered with his wide, wide grin still in place. "He's gonna be fine."

The whole lot breathed out in relief.

With a last peek at the chocolate covered Kanda, with his face scrunched in concentration at the recipe for chocolate, Alma and the group left the hallway and to their homes.

Lavi was a man with a mission. He had been sitting in the same chair for over four hours, with a pencil in hand and a white sheet of paper in front of him. Not the same sheet of paper that was there a minute ago, though. That one was lying on the floor, scrunched up and forgotten, the version of what the fourteen year old teen wanted to convey in words totally rejected.

After a couple more minutes, he leaned forwards and brought his pen to the new sheet of paper before him and wrote a simple line before that sheet of paper also joined the previous one and the dozens of others that overflowed the trash bin in his room.

It was past four o'clock in the morning when exhaustion finally beat him and his mission and he fell asleep in the very same chair he'd been sitting on for hours on end. His pen fell off his hand and his drool stained the table, barely touching the letter he'd been working on.

A fringe of light painted in color the darkness of the room where the only light was the desk lamp that illuminated the sleeping form of the red headed teenager at his desk. The person who had opened the bedroom's door entered silently and approached Lavi.

"Baka Lavi's gonna have a stiff neck in the morning." The old man Bookman muttered as he covered his grandson with a fleece blanket and kissed his forehead tenderly. "Good night."

The 14th of February woke up cold and rainy. It was a very dark day for a Valentine's Day if you asked Lenalee. She didn't care though. Her day was a good one already.

She had woken up early enough to make breakfast herself instead of letting her brother try to cook-and effectively burn- something and said brother had had the time to drive her to school instead of having to rush to the bakery before their classes began to get something edible in their stomachs.

Her spirits were high while she waited for Allen to show up, by his shoe locker. When the boy saw her, he promptly said his goodbyes to his cousins Road and Tikki and jogged to greet his adored girlfriend with a light peck on the lips. Komui had forbidden any lingering touch that wasn't the simple act of holding hands. They only followed this rule because they were mere thirteen year old children and even though Cross didn't really care, Komui did…excessively so.

"Good morning, Lenalee."

"Good morning, Allen-kun. Happy Valentine's Day." She said as she extended a box full of chocolates and a love letter on the top.

"Thank you so much, Lenalee!" Allen exclaimed, truly happy for the sweet treat and the love his girlfriend showed him. "I know I should only give you something in White Day, but since I booked them for that specific date I thought it'd be appropriate to give them to you now."

Lenalee's bright day extended to the whole month as she received two exclusive tickets to the dolphin show at the city oceanarium, on March 14th.

"Thank you Allen-kun! Thank you so much!" Lenalee squealed and kissed the boy's lips once more before they made their way to their classroom enveloped in a pink lovey-dovey aura that you only get on a very special Valentine's Day.

"I'll meet you at the gate at lunch break." Allen promised and kissed his girlfriend.

Lenalee couldn't help but feel giddy and excited the whole day.

Professor Komui also noticed this and, though he didn't show it, he was, for once, happy that his sister got a boyfriend. He was never EVER gonna admit that out loud though. Men were octopi through and through!

Lavi was still a man with a mission. Although that mission made him feel like a creepy stalker and somewhat pedophile. The fact is that Lavi liked the younger Avila. He had liked her for a while. Nao was the most intelligent girl he'd ever met, with a sharp tongue and a great sense of humor to boot! Even though she was in Allen's grade, she was already taking all the special courses along with his and Kanda's A grade students. She loved arts, but she chose the multimedia side of it. Lavi adored her.

So he was on a mission to ask the girl out. The reason he was so nervous though, was another story altogether.

Nao was not the kind of girl to be swayed by just anyone. She was famous for her brute honesty and almost cruel rejections, claiming that her studies were all she cared about. She crushed boy's hopes of a relationship before the idea could even bloom and Lavi was scared out of his mind to be just one more on that list…especially now that they were friends. Lavi thought he'd been a coward long enough though and after a very weird encounter with the girl's older sister, he decided the he was not going to lose to Kanda. The talk he'd had with Jun had really helped and he was just a bit more confident.

Thus was the meeting:

It was lunch time when the red headed teen had heard that Kanda, THE Yuu Kanda, murderous, violent, rude and spiteful Kanda, was buying baking utensils to make Valentine's chocolate. To say he was surprised was the understatement of the year! And he felt like he was losing. Kanda was going for it and he, awesome, handsome and funny Lavi Bookman was gonna fall behind? No way!

So with that thought in mind he made a beeline to the Avila sisters and as soon as he said hello and the dark honey colored eyes of the girls turned to him…he froze.

What…

…the…

…Hell?!

The thought of what he was about to do paralyzed him completely, made his vision blur and hear everything around him in weird echoes.

"Lavi?"

"Lavi-sempai?"

It wasn't until Nao waved a hand in front of his face that he snapped out of his internal struggle, even though he was still dumbfounded and disoriented.

"Sorry, sorry!" he apologized scratching the back of his head thinking a bitter and very sarcastic 'Way to go, Lavi!'

"Is everything ok, sempai?" Nao asked, her face a bit worried, her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Huh…yeah, fine, fine!" he stuttered! Lavi doesn't stutter! "I just needed to talk to Jun-sempai…about ah...about Yuu-chan!"

Nao didn't seem at all convinced, nor did Jun. Lavi never called her sempai…they went with the act anyway, if only to get a light into all the weirdness of their friends in past couple of days, seeing as they were eating alone for the first time in years. Allen and Lenalee only had classes in the morning that day so they understood that far weren't they there, but the absence of Kanda and Lavi was still a mystery to them.

Jun said bye to her sister and followed Lavi out of the cafeteria and into a deserted classroom. She watched her friend lock the door and turn to her with a desperate expression.

"Jun-chan, please, I need your help!" Lavi hissed looking around as if he was scared of being found out.

"I'm listening." She said just as hushed. "Why are we whispering?"

"Because I don't want Nao-chan to hear…" Lavi confessed. "I need to be the perfect Valentine for Nao-chan. I have to give her the perfect confession so that she…so that she can feel that I actually like her even if she doesn't like me back. Maybe it will make her rejection less brutal…m-maybe she'll even think about it!"

After Lavi's confession the room fell into a tense silence that lasted for a total of seven seconds (Lavi counted them) and then Jun's face split into a smile…and then she laughed.

And Lavi felt like his world was going to end for good.

"No…don't worry…I mean…you are…Nao doesn't…" Jun tried to say between laughs. And Lavi counted almost one minute before she stopped laughing. "Lavi-kun, you are so silly!"

"W-why are you saying that?"

"Because I am not the one you should say those things to." Jun told him, her smile bright, but her eyes sad for some reason Lavi couldn't quite fathom. "Just repeat these things to Nao and you'll be fine. More than fine if I know my sister."

"But…what do you mean?" Lavi asked confused. "Jun-chan?"

With a smile and a wave instead of an answer the girl left the classroom where her kohai stayed for another full minute trying to process the information and devise a proper plan of action. When he finally made his way to his class he was already a man with a mission.

"Jun! Jun!" Nao called her sister two locker rows away from hers fishing Lavi out of his flash back sea and dropping him in the present, where he was hiding in the corner and spying on the girl who had stolen his heart with something more than a big "STRIKE!". "Nee-chan, Lavi-sempai left me a letter! And chocolates! Homemade, delicious, brain feeding chocolates!"

Jun smiled knowingly, but it went unseen by her sister, who was floating above cloud nine with sparkly eyes as she ate the first heart shaped bonbon. She looked around, knowing that Lavi could not be far away from the scene, but failing in finding him.

"How about you answer his letter, then? You should probably give him something on White Day."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Nao asked amused and positively delighted.

"It should," Jun said as she changed her shoes into the school white loafers. "but seeing as you didn't really give him anything today out of sheer shyness and he did give you chocolates- brave move if your record of rejections is anything to go by- the logic course of action should be that you return his affections with a gift on the appropriate day."

The smirk on her sister's face made Nao smirk herself. She already knew what to do.

Kanda woke up with a massive headache. He had gone back to his room really late at night. It had been extremely easy to sneak out of the school and into his room by the windows, but he'd taken quite a bit longer than he would have if he wasn't carrying a red box with homemade chocolates.

He got up, rubbing his head to try and get rid of his impending migraine when his eyes finally landed on the digital clock.

"Shit! I'm fucking late! Why the hell did you not wake me up, you worthless piece of crap?!" he yelled at the innocent machine before he jumped out of bed and started undressing for a quick shower. Obviously, whenever you need to move fast, the world goes out of its way to slow you down just to mess up your plans.

The water was cold.

He slipped in the bathtub.

His uniform was nowhere to be found.

His tie was dirty.

His mobile phone had no battery.

His school bag had the wrong books inside.

As he ran down the steps of his house he bumped into his brother Alma, who apparently only had classes that afternoon.

"Why are you still at home, Yuu-chan?"

Kanda yelled a frustrated "LATE!" and bolted out of the house and ran down the road towards the school and screaming obscenities at the pouring rain, not bothering in the least to go back to get an umbrella.

Alma shook his head in amusement at his brother's antics. As he walked past Kanda's room to in the way to his own he spotted a very interesting item on top of the raven haired male's desk. Next to Kanda's laptop he saw a red box with a big bow and a card that read "To Jun, from Kanda".

The only reaction he could muster was a low "Uh-oh~!"

Jun was skipping first period that morning. She absolutely did not have any patience for her English teacher that morning. Since it was Valentine's Day, they were all making Valentine's cards and letters to give to their Valentine's after a quick sermon on Valentine's history. Jun had already written her letter and left it in the respective shoe locker, so she faked feeling sick and feverish to get a pass to the infirmary, where she did intend to go at some point.

She silently made her way to the library, avoiding any classrooms and being careful not to bump into anyone. She would have taken her favorite place on the roof, but it was February and it was pouring rain outside.

As she was walking through the corridor, she spotted a familiar raven haired samurai running into the school, soaking through to his bones and, worried to her core, she retraced her steps to the main entrance to meet said male and be of any assistance if such was needed.

Kanda made it in time for the second half of first period. He was freezing cold and positively drenched to his underwear, but he didn't care about that. As he stumbled to his locker to get at least dry shoes- that he would get wet too in seconds, anyway- he saw a white envelope sticking out of the locker with his name written on it in a neat calligraphy. He knew that calligraphy all too well and his eyes widened when he remembered that he'd left a certain red box with chocolates on top of his desk at home.

"Damn it all to hell today!" he screamed in frustration, punching a random, innocent locker with his unread letter clutched in his dumb fingers. He tried opening the envelope, but he only managed to get it wet with his dripping, cold and trembling hands so he decided to sit down and calm down a bit. He wobbled and tripped a few times to the nearest radiator. His body however, decided that he'd taken too long and, as he felt colder and colder, his breathing became erratic and he felt his heart literally stop a couple of times. He could swear he also felt himself collapse just before darkness swallowed him, but he didn't know which way was up anymore so he couldn't be sure. His last conscious memory would later be Jun's familiar voice calling his name from afar.

When Jun actually got to the main entrance she saw Kanda stumbling and falling to the floor in a trembling heap.

"Kanda!" she rushed to help him, pushing his hair out of his face, but as soon as she touched his face she gasped and removed her hand. "He's freezing!"

She looked around in panic to try and make sense of the situation before embracing her dearest friend. She took off her coat and wrapped it tightly around Kanda's shoulders. Then she lifted his arms and upper body to try to get him anywhere near a position where she would be able to carry him. After a lot of struggling and swearing, she managed to get him on her back, though a tad sideways and crooked and he'd probably be in pain if it wasn't for the fact that he was unconscious and she would have cared about his probable discomfort if she didn't think he could die any second.

"Please, Kanda…hang in there…please…"

Jun slowly climbed the steps to the second floor with a very heavy and very cold Kanda on her back, begging him to please, _please_, don't die! She could barely see where she was going due to the constant flow of tears on her eyes and she almost tripped twice, but she managed to safely- in one piece- get Kanda to the infirmary. She knocked on the door twice with her shoe before she barged in and laid the raven haired teen on the bed.

The Head Nurse screamed at her obvious rudeness, but she quickly recognized the situation as an emergency and helped Jun to place the boy on the bed. She started to fret over Kanda pushing her away to get any available blanket she could find around the male's body.

"How did this happen? Leave him to me dear; go back to your class."

Jun was not gonna have it.

"Please, let me stay, Head Nurse! He's my brother and it's my fault he's like this, please!"

The nurse seemed to really ponder her options. The girl looked extremely distressed and she'd probably just get in the way if she tried to remove her. On the other hand, the best way to treat hypothermia was body heat.

"First we get him off these clothes." The Head Nurse declared firmly, removing the blanket and undoing the buttons on Kanda's uniform. "Help me, dear."

Jun nodded immediately and both females stripped Kanda to his boxers that were also wet, but there was little they could do about that. Jun immediately wrapped the blanket over Kanda's body again and yet another when the first didn't seem to work. The Head Nurse found another one in the bottom of the medicine cabinet.

"Dear, we need to give him more heat." The nurse said worriedly, looking form Jun to the frozen student in the bed. "If you could take off your uniform and share the body heat…I know it sounds weird, dear, but it's the only option. At least until I get a hot water bottle"

Jun blushed profusely, but did as told anyway. There was no way on earth she was going to let Kanda die! So, without any second thoughts, she stripped to her underwear and eased her way to Kanda's side, wrapping her arms and legs securely around his cold form and rubbing his chest muttering a quiet mantra of pleas. "Please, Kanda…please…"

The Head Nurse turned the heating up slightly before leaving to get the aforementioned hot water bottle. She was back a couple of minutes later with the bottle, that she placed under the covers, barely touching Kanda's left side, and a thermometer, that she put on her desk to use later. She sat on her chair, observing for a few minutes before she heard Jun's voice whispering and trembling "It's working, Head Nurse! He's getting warm again…"

The tears of relief in the girl's eyes brought a warm sensation over the nurse's heart. She walked over to the couple and removed Kanda's hair from his face, smiling.

"He's gonna be fine, now. Just let him sleep."

Jun smiled as well and soon fell into a light sleep embracing the person she loved most in her life.

When he woke up, Kanda felt terribly hot. He did not remember having put the heating on when he came home from school. In fact he didn't remember having so many blankets in his bed. He couldn't even move!

Wait a minute…did his blanket just…breathe?

He opened his eyes to find Jun's sleeping face right on top of his chest, peaceful. He was shocked and he did not just blush! He tried to remember what had happened, but all that came to him was feeling cold and wet and incredibly tired. Then his eyes widened as the events of that day (was it still the 14th?) came rushing from his memories.

Hypothermia?! Really?! How lame can you get Yuu Kanda!

Scolding himself he tried to move again only to freeze when Jun's dark honey eyes fluttered open as she also woke up…

Wait another minute…he'd had hypothermia, right? That means Jun was sharing he body heat…wasn't she…?

"Kanda? You're awa-"

"Please don't get up!" Kanda almost screamed, the blush on his face darkened a couple of shades and his breathing became accelerated. Suddenly all his body became over sensitive and he could actually feel Jun's very female parts pressed against him, his hand was conveniently resting just above said girl's behind, his little finger feeling the lacey band of her panties.

Kanda's blush couldn't possibly get any darker.

"What's wrong Kanda?" Jun asked, clearly clueless and she tried getting up again, but Kanda pulled her back down, effectively pressing their chests together, trying not to be forceful. Her face became a nice shade of pink and her eyes widened in shock.

"Y-you might want to…ahem…get that blanket around yourself first…" Kanda stuttered, closing his eyes and turning his face away from the girl.

Jun finally understood Kanda's reaction and her blush intensified tenfold. She messily reached for the ends of the blanket and tried to hide herself on it as best as she could. All the while Kanda had politely kept his eyes shut. His blush never leaving his cheeks, ears and neck while the girl shifted and moved around.

Feeling the girl leaving his chest, Kanda opened one eye to make sure she was at least covered, before he too, sat up on the bed.

"S-sorry, Kanda. You were very cold so the nurse suggested that we sh-shared body heat so I-I-I…"

"D-don't worry…I-it's fine…really…"

The silence that followed was incredibly awkward and both teenagers looked at everything but the other.

Kanda then noticed a scrunched up envelope lying forgotten on the bed and grabbed it. His name written on it reminded him that it was the letter he had received earlier, before he collapsed. He chanced a look at the girl sitting beside him, her anxious expression worrying him more than anything so he swiftly opened the envelope and read the letter.

Dear Kanda:

Happy Valentine's Day.

I know you receive loads of love letters every day and a lot more on this day, but I genuinely hope you read mine as we are, in fact adopted brothers.

I'd like to thank you for being my friend over all these years and caring for me. You really made me happy.

I want you to know that I love you very much, that I never stopped all this time and that even though you don't seem to feel the same way about me anymore, I will always care a great deal about you so you will always have a friend in me for anything you need.

I'd also like to wish you a very happy life and the best wish that the perfect girl meets your life really soon and I promise to act happy for you so that you don't have to worry, even though you might never even admit that you can worry about other people (you can be a real piece of work, you know that right? You might want to ease up a bit if you want to meet someone else ^^).

Anyway, I hope you have a very good Valentine's Day.

With love

Jun.

As his eyes read the name on the bottom of the letter, Kanda let out a shaky sigh and turned to face the author of these written confessions.

Jun had seen the letter in Kanda's hands and considered snatching it for a few seconds, but in the end she had decided against it. She had written it for him anyway, hadn't she? Then why couldn't she stop crying? She had decided to give up, hadn't she? She really had…then…why?

At her silent sob Kanda frowned. He lifted his hand to her face and lifted it to meet her eyes. He stroked a tear off with his thumb only to have two more roll afterwards. He called her name, but it only made her shy away so with an annoyed 'tch' he brought his lips to hers in a soft resemblance of a kiss.

Jun's tears ceased when she felt Kanda's lips, her eyes widened once again and she took in the sight of a close eyed Kanda before she too closed her eyes and responded to Kanda's kiss eagerly. Butterflies went rampage in her stomach and her heart drummed all the way to her throat.

Kanda's hand left her face in favor of her neck and his other hand wrapped around her waist, bringing her close to him, their almost nude state no longer important. Kanda's heart was soaring and fireworks erupted in his mind when the girl kissed him back so vehemently. He pulled her even closer and onto his lap to deepen their kiss into a passionate dance of the lips and tongues as their hands explored each other's backs and chests and necks and thighs until breathing through their noses didn't give them enough oxygen anymore and they detached themselves from each other, panting.

"I never did stop loving you." Kanda whispered as he touched their foreheads together and caressed Jun's face again. "I'm so, so sorry that you felt that way, Jun. I am just…not good at showing it."

Jun smiled her trademark megawatt smile and kissed Kanda's lips again.

"A kiss now and again would have been nice…" she half joked.

"I'll do better." Kanda promised with another chaste kiss to the lips.

Their make out session was cut short when they heard the clearing of a throat by the infirmary's door where their eyes found not only the head nurse, but their friends as well: the baka Usagi- who kindly made their presence known- his new girlfriend, Nao; the Moyashi and his girlfriend.

Jun hurried to grab whatever blanket she could to cover herself again while Kanda proceeded to scream obscenities at their unwanted audience and, if it wasn't for the fact that his girlfriend was sitting on his lap, Kanda would have ignored the fact the he too was down to his boxers and would have made a bloody mess out of the grinning Usagi and the smirking Moyashi.

He did not hit girls unless they were in his kendo class.

As soon as the Head Nurse managed to get everyone out of the infirmary so that Kanda and Jun could compose themselves, the couple made haste to locate their uniforms. The head nurse had dried Kanda's uniform and placed it next o Jun's, both folded neatly on a chair nearby.

How had Jun managed to keep her murderous boyfriend from killing her brother-in-law to be and their friends is anyone's guess, but the fact remained that Saint Valentine's Day that year had been a pretty eventful one.

That night Kanda had a hard time getting his family to stop laughing at his stupid idea of running to school in a cold winter rainy day. Daisya and Alma being the most annoying ones, while Nao and Marie- who had dropped by earlier that day and ended up staying for dinner with his wife Miranda- just grinned and Jun stayed as silent as she could in hopes that her sister wouldn't bring up the nakedness their friends had found them in. She had no such luck and the whistles and catcalls only added to her stuttering and blushing and poor excuses.

When March the 14th came around Nao was extremely nervous. She had taken that weekend to prepare everything for the surprise she would give her boyfriend. She had asked him to meet her at the beach that afternoon and to not ask any questions as to what she was planning because "I know you're not half as stupid as you pretend to be, so seriously, stop trying to ruin it!"

She thought it'd be as easy as her one month relationship had been so far. Lavi was a caring boyfriend, funny and smart, not as much as she was, but he could actually understand most of what she said to him so she was pretty damn happy.

When she finally spotted the green hooded teen, walking towards her, her nerves reached a point that even she thought it was ridiculous. She smiled brightly and returned Lavi's kiss just as fiercely.

"A picnic by the sea is a wonderful idea!" Lavi chirped, sitting on the blanket, next to Nao. "Will you feed me like in the movies, where pretty women feed the pharaohs?"

Nao laughed "Just today, because I love you so much."

With plenty of smiles and kisses and soft words the couple enjoyed their happy White Day.

Jun's day had been a lazy one. Kanda and her had stayed up late watching movies and ended up falling asleep on Kanda's bed only to wake up way past noon the next day. Jun had retired to her room to shower while Kanda did so in his own shower. They had a late lunch with Alma, who had stayed up doing an overdue high school project and even if he knew otherwise,- because who else could have turned off the TV when the couple fell asleep?- he didn't stop teasing them about sleeping together.

After lunch the couple went out for a stroll on the park, walking with their fingers intertwined, talking about mundane things and laughing. They'd sometimes stop here and there to share a kiss and resume their stroll.

Later at night, Kanda covered Jun's eyes and led her to the backyard.

"It's a surprise." He'd told her.

When she finally got to look she was positively awed. The garden table had been decorated in red with a candle in the middle and Alma and Daisya, pretending to be butlers- Jun really did try to find out just how much had Kanda paid them- served two steamy plates of roasted chicken with potatoes.

After sharing a kiss the couple sat down to eat. Jun was smitten by the romantic scene prepared by her unromantic boyfriend, but the real surprise came after they'd had dessert, when Kanda offered Jun a red box of homemade chocolates with a small note tied to the big bow on top of the lid. Jun laughed and expelled a happy "Yes!" and got around the table to deeply kiss her boyfriend now officially turned fiancé.

The box of chocolates was promptly opened afterwards and the little note with the words "We should get married for real some day." occupied the left top corner of Jun's mirror.


End file.
